shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Robert E. Keohane
Robert E. Keohane was a member of the faculty at Shimer College during the Mount Carroll period, from 1950 to the 1970s. He was appointed dean of the faculty in February 1971, succeeding Denis Cowan. In addition to his service as a member of the faculty, Keohane is remembered at Shimer for having been the editor-in-chief of The People Shall Judge, which remains a core text in Social Sciences 2. Keohane was awarded an honorary LLD degree by Shimer in 1960. Shimer connections *Husband of faculty member Mary Keohane *Father of alums Robert O. Keohane and John Keohane Brief description Robert E. Keohane (1903–1974) was a professor of social science and a writer on social science pedagogy. He was a key figure in the development of the social science component of the Great Books curriculum practiced at the University of Chicago and Shimer College. He published widely on pedagogy and also authored two widely-used high-school textbooks, American Government and Government in Action. He taught at the University of Chicago in the 1930s and 1940s, moving to Shimer College in 1950 and remaining there until his retirement in the early 1970s. (from Shimer College Wiki) Profiled *by Robert O. Keohane, in "A Personal Intellectual History", pp. 403-416, Journeys Through World Politics, 1988, p. 404: *:My father, Robert E. Keohane, taught in the College of the University of Chicago and later at Shimer College, then in Mount Carroll, Illinois, 130 miles west of Chicago. He was a social scientist who combined a deep love for history with a commitment to undergraduate education. he read deeply and widely in history and literature; he was a brilliant teacher who won a major teaching award at the University of Chicago; and he exemplified intellectual curiosity and integrity. Although he never became a major research scholar, his mind was much more interesting, and his conversation more enlightening, than those of many famous scholars whom I have subsequently known. *on Goodreads *on Openlibrary *on Librarything =Biography= Mentioned *by David E. Orlinsky, in "Social Sciences, 1931-32", in General Education in the Social Sciences, 1992, pp. 118-119: *:In the social sciences area, Keohane's course American Political Institutions became the first course in the new three-year social science sequence and was listed as social Sciences 1 (known familiarly as "Soc 1"). The original Introductory General Course that had been known sinc e1931 as Social Sciences 1 became the second-year course ("Soc 2"). .... *:Social Sciences 1 was the first course to be extensively revised. Starting in 1944, a faculty committee that included Keohane, George Probst, Malcolm Sharp, Alan Simpson, and Milton Singer, began to experiment with a new approach to the historical study of American political institutions. Emphasis was placed on exploring a series of crucial debates on public policy in American history through the examination of documentary sources. After four years the results of this experiment were codified and published in 1949 as the renowned two-volume work, The People Shall Judge. Works *''The People Shall Judge'' (editor) *''American Government'' (coauthor) *''Government in Action'' (coauthor) References Category:Shimerian authors Category:Shimer couples Category:Shimer parents